Osore 恐れ & Negai 願い
by The Uchiha Queen
Summary: Miedo & Deseo::: Three-Shot SaSuSaku 1:Sasuke s PoV. 2: Sakura s PoV
1. Miedo

**:::MIEDO:::**

**Osore** 恐れ

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

**

* * *

**

.

.

.

La confusión se apodero de mí,

Mi ataque te pudo lastimar

aún mas de lo que mi partida

hace tres años atrás

te pudo ocasionar.

.

.

.

Y no pude hacer nada

para volver todo atrás,

_No_ logre despertar…

.

.

.

Con ese ataque te pude perder,

ahora lo se muy bien

La decepción en tus ojos

me lo hizo ver.

Tan cerca y tan lejos de mí.

Aún así no lo pude ver.

Ahora te he alejado de mí.

Eso lo se muy bien.

.

.

.

En aquellos instantes sentí algo que no reconocí bien,

Ahora descubrí lo que es...

…Miedo.

.

.

Perderte seria lo que mas me afectaría y dolería,

ahora tengo miedo…

Temo tanto,

que ya no se que hacer,

Recuerdos aparecen ante mí,

Imágenes que puedo sentir,

Memorias que vuelvo a vivir.

En mi soledad,

aparecen lágrimas que _siempre_ escondo,

Y siempre esconderé,

Ante ti,

Ante todos.

.

.

.

.

He _perdido_ todo,

He _amado_ poco,

ya casi no lo recuerdo,

Creo que lo he olvidado,

Pero ahora

a tu pérdida,

Es a lo que más le _temo_.

.

.

.

Creo volver a _sentir_…

pero mi miedo,

es mayor,

Mucho mayor.

.

.

.

Desde aquel trágico día

_Ningún_ sentimiento había logrado

pasar completamente

la barrera

Que en mi frio corazón

años de desolación se formo,

Ahora

sólo el miedo ha logrado pasar.

.

.

.

.

Esa ilusión que he soñado,

Esa esperanza que a mí

de nuevo ha llegado,

Ese miedo que ha logrado

a mi ser transformado,

Esa escena de verme sin ti,

Es culpa del miedo,

Mi _miedo_

.

.

.

Ahora me temes.

¿Pero con tanta profundidad como yo temo tu perdida?

¿Acaso alguien sentirá tan cerca de si, el miedo?

Como lo que siento ahora,

al pensar en ti.

.

.

Es _irónico_,

Lo se,

Yo,

La persona más fría de todas,

El vengador,

El que traiciono,

El que "nunca te amo"

El que no valoro

_Su_ amistad y _tu_ amor

Sintiendo esto,

_Miedo_,

Mucho miedo.

.

.

.

Siempre creí que vivía con una barrera de hielo,

cubriendo mi corazón,

Que los sentimientos eran "_estorbos_"

Que los lazos me hacían _débil_,

Que _tú_ y _el_ retrasaban mis objetivos.

Yo,

Capas de defenderme,

Y protegerme de todo,

Ahora sufro,

Siento,

Deseo…

.

.

.

Creo que el _amor_ llego a mí,

No,

…Ahora lo se,

Solo que,

En lugar de hacerme feliz,

Me hizo conocer,

Algo que nunca imagine…

…_Miedo_.

.

.

.

Tengo miedo,

A _perderte_,

A que mi amor no correspondas,

A que ya no me ames,

A perderte,

Para siempre…

.

.

.

…Una vez mas…

.

.

.

Lo sé,

Imagino que lo merezco,

Pero no lo puedo evitar,

Aún así

Me quiero arriesgar,

¿Que podría perder?,

Nada podría cambiar más,

Nada me dolería más.

.

.

.

.

Mi apariencia siempre fue hostil,

Sin mostrar nada,

Pero que lastima,

Lastimaba mucho,

a tí, a él,

a todos los que creían en mi,

Por eso muchos me temen

Pero tú no.

.

.

Tú me amabas.

.

.

Ahora ya no es igual.

.

.

.

.

_Sufro_,

Por el miedo,

Por amor,

Por mí,

Y por ti.

.

.

La distancia nos separa,

Vivimos en mundos tan alejados,

Ya _nada_ nos une

Físicamente,

Ni los "lazos",

El equipo 7

ya encontró mi reemplazo,

¿Tu corazón habrá hecho lo mismo?

.

.

.

.

Tengo miedo

De perderte,

Para siempre.

.

.

.

El miedo es más _poderoso_ que mí ser,

Y me _domina_,

Sufro…

y

…muero por dentro...

.

.

Ahora sólo espero,

Sufro,

Pero aún creo,

Deseo,

Espero,

Volver a verte.

.

.

.

Espero,

Anhelo,

Sueño,

Quiero,

Otra vez... verte.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Aún me esperarás?

¿Aún sientes eso por mí?

La duda es mortal,

La esperanza aún más,

Tengo _miedo_,

Miedo a _no_ saber

la respuesta que me darás.

.

.

.

.

Si no te lo digo,

Jamás lo sabrás,

Tengo que hacerlo,

Sólo espera,

…Solo un poco más…

Pronto todo esto _terminará_.

.

.

.

.

Me haré digno de tu amor,

De tu perdón,

.

.

.

.

.

Mi corazón

tendrás,

Mi existencia

te pertenecerá,

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y...

por ti y tú felicidad,

Yo,

estaré listo para

_arder_ en el _infierno_…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y

hasta que el infierno

consuma mi _esencia,_

Podrás hacer con ella

lo que quieras.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke´s POV little OCc

Espero les guste.

* * *

**Evil Goddess Saiya**

i wIsH tO gO wItH yOu ThIs BeAuTiFuL FuLl MooN nIgHt


	2. Deseo y Dolor

**

* * *

**

:::Deseo y Dolor:::

* * *

**Negai ****願い** & **I****tai**_**痛い**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

* * *

.

.

.

.

…amor…

.

.

.

.

Tristeza

Dolor

Soledad

.

.

.

.

Todo lo que a tu partida

tuve que experimentar.

.

.

.

.

Fue muy difícil para mí,

_No_ creí que pudiera

sobrevivirlo.

.

.

.

Por un tiempo me aleje de todos,

perdí la alegría de vivir, las

ganas de despertar de

esa ensoñación, le temía

a mi agonía,

no creí ser capaz de soportar el dolor.

.

.

.

.

Pero el _deseo_ de

volver a verte

aunque sea una vez más,

me hizo

reaccionar.

.

.

.

.

Todas las noches de luna llena

el _dolor_ se apoderaba de mi, y

en mis pesadillas lo volvía a revivir.

.

.

.

No pude detenerte…

por eso tuve que

aprender a vivir con el _dolor_

dentro de mí.

.

.

.

.

.

Aun recuerdo lo que te dije aquel día,

_Vivía_ por ti,

_Moriría_ por ti,

por hacerte feliz…

.

.

.

…pero eso no era suficiente para ti,

…mi amor…

No lo quisiste aceptar…

.

.

.

Ahora lo puedo ver con más claridad…

.

.

.

.

Alguien como tu…

.

.

Alguien como yo

.

.

Mundos tan diferentes

.

.

.

.

¿Como crees que me sentí al ver que todo lo que hice en estos tres años no sirvieron de nada?

.

.

.

_Dolor_, lo primero que sentí al verte mirarme así,

Es tal que creo estar muriendo,

lágrimas bajan por mis mejillas sin darme cuenta,

¿Por que todo tuvo que ser así?

.

.

.

.

…lo siento.

.

.

.

.

.

Soy débil,

lo se,

molesta,

también,

siempre lo he sido,

en repetidas ocasiones me lo dijiste.

.

.

.

.

.

Nada en estos tres años

pude cambiar en mí, sigo

dependiendo de los demás.

.

.

.

.

.

Esta es la única vez que quisiera poder volver el tiempo atrás,

Pero ¿serviría de algo?

.

.

.

.

.

La pesadilla sigue y ya no estás,

No quiero extrañarte esta noche…

Pero tu recuerdo me persigue...

.

.

Me hace mas daño del que puedo soportar,

.

.

Tal vez ya no estaré aquí cuando decidas regresar…

.

.

.

.

Arranco mi corazón para no sentirte,

.

.

quisiera creerlo…

.

.

.

Mentiras que podrían ser verdad

.

.

.

El pasado me persigue,

atormentando mi dolor,

.

.

Déjame mostrarte lo que nunca conociste.

.

.

Algo que nunca habías visto antes,

Aquello que te arrebataron…

.

.

.

.

…Amor…

.

.

.

.

Tal vez podrías volverlo a intentar

.

.

.

.

.

Las palabras que dijiste aun las puedo recordar,

pero aun no las he podido _descifrar_;

no quiero que falsas esperanzas e

ilusiones infundadas a mi corazón alimenten.

.

.

.

.

Por que la _verdad_ podría ser mortal,

y no se si esta vez,

la logre superar.

.

.

.

.

No puedes darte por vencido,

tienes que luchar.

.

.

.

.

Juntos lo podemos lograr,

solo hay que volver a intentar…

todos te perdonaran,

todavía puedes regresar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Deseo verte.

.

.

.

En las noches que son un poco solitarias,

lentamente cierro los ojos.

.

.

.

.

En las noches en que la luna es como aquella vez,

sin querer, comienzo a recordar

y como ya es habitual…

también empiezo a llorar.

.

.

.

.

Perdón.

.

.

.

.

Así que...

No importa,

.

.

Ya no importa

.

.

Estaré bien...

Lo se.

...Estaré bien.

.

.

.

Lloro por ti,

Mis lágrimas me traicionan,

No puedo dejarte ir…

No otra vez…

.

.

.

.

No importa lo que pase,

Esperare…

te esperare aquí,

donde aquella vez

todo ¿termino? ¿Comenzó?

ya no lo se.

.

.

.

.

.

Ahora tengo esperanza,

de que volverás,

de que mi _deseo_

esta vez si se hará realidad,

y con el mi dolor

se _disipara._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura`s PoV

* * *

Me sentí inspirada así que hice el segundo, me pregunto, ¿merecerá la pena un tercero?

Un tipo de "encuentro"…mmm no lo se, ya veremos.

* * *

Espero les guste.

Se agradecerán todos los review

* * *

**Evil Goddess Saiya**


End file.
